


Ce que tu ne sais pas

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolos est revenu, ressuscité. Comme tant d'autres mais pas comme tous les autres. Et ça fait une différence que Saga ne comprend pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que tu ne sais pas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Saga, Aiolos – « Je ne m'excuserai jamais de te sauver la vie, même si ça devait me coûter la mienne. »  
>  **Note** : Post canon, contexte de résurrection généralisée. Cet Aiolos-là (oui, il a récupéré un "L" au passage - notez l'attention :p) doit beaucoup à celui de flanellepilou, qui est à l'origine de ce prompt.

« Je ne m’excuserai jamais de te sauver la vie, même si ça doit me coûter la mienne.

— Tu es un imbécile, Saga. »

Le Gémeau, qui avait suivi Aiolos jusqu’au seuil de ses appartements, se figea, son corps immense partagé entre l’ombre crépusculaire régnant dans le naos derrière lui et la lumière, chaude, qui se déversait depuis le lieu de vie du Sagittaire.

L’autre homme, sous l’effet du silence qui s’était instauré derrière lui, se retourna :

« Eh bien, qu’attends-tu ? Entre ! » Et Aiolos de sourire, comme pour atténuer la portée de ses paroles précédentes, avant de s’effacer devant Saga qui finit par obtempérer.

Ils étaient encore couverts de poussière mais avaient pris le temps, avant de rallier le Domaine Sacré, de se débarrasser du sang qui souillait leurs mains et étoilait leurs armures.

Une balafre encore sanguinolente barrait cependant la joue du gardien du troisième temple et Aiolos lui désigna une chaise qu’il venait de tirer sous l’ampoule nue du plafonnier :

« Assieds-toi là. »

Silencieux, Saga l’observa en train de réunir le nécessaire de soin – désinfectant, antiseptique, coton, compresses et agrafes – et ne dit rien lorsque l’autre Grec se pencha sur lui, d’abord pour observer les dégâts, ensuite pour nettoyer consciencieusement la plaie. Puis :

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que la mort n’est pas un jeu.

— Je le sais.

— Non. »

La réponse du Sagittaire était aussi glaciale que le désinfectant brûlant au cœur de ses chairs ouvertes, et son pair dut serrer les dents pour réprimer une grimace qui n’avait rien à voir avec la douleur.

« Non, tu ne sais pas, reprit Aiolos d’une voix sourde. Tu ne peux pas.

— C’est un reproche ?

— De ne pas être mort assez longtemps pour savoir de quoi tu parles ? Peut-être, oui.

— Je suis désolé.

— Si tu redis ça encore une fois, je m'arrangerai pour que cette cicatrice sur ton visage soit la plus visible de toutes.

— Tu ferais ça ? »

Saga avait relevé les yeux vers son alter ego qui venait d’extraire l’agrafeuse de son emballage stérile :

« … Non, répondit ce dernier après une hésitation qui lui valut un sourire triste.

— Tu devrais, pourtant. »

Le cliquetis métallique retentit dans le silence, selon le rythme régulier imprimé par le Sagittaire sur le visage du Grec pour rapprocher et souder les flancs de la blessure, jusqu’à dessiner sur la joue de Saga une longue virgule argentée sous la lumière tombant du plafond.

« Tu ne l’as pas vu venir, mais moi, oui. »

Le Gémeau ne s’était pas levé, alors que déjà Aiolos lui tournait le dos pour ranger sa trousse à pharmacie.

« Si je n’étais pas intervenu, tu serais mort à l’heure qu’il est.

— Et si je ne t’avais pas repoussé, c’est ton cadavre que j’aurais dû ramener au Sanctuaire. »

Les deux hommes s’entre-regardèrent puis Saga dit doucement :

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passé, je ne sais pas ce que tu as subi, je ne sais pas…tout ce que tu as souffert. Et je ne sais pas non plus si un jour, cette vie qui t’a été rendue aura de nouveau de l’importance pour toi. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c’est qu’elle en a, pour moi. Et quoique tu puisses en penser, elle en a toujours eu. »

_Y compris “avant”._

« Alors laisse-moi t’empêcher de la perdre encore. Même si tu t’en fiches, même si ça ne compte pas, même si ça n’efface rien. Peu m’importe, du moment que tu vis.

— Saga…

— Je ne méprise pas la mort, ni ses tortures. A dire vrai, elle me fait peur lorsque je vois ce qu’elle a fait de toi. Et ce n’est pas que ma propre vie n’ait pas de valeur ; seulement, je ferai ce qu’il faut pour que tu reviennes _tout à fait_ , et…

— Saga ! »

La petite mallette rouge avait glissé des mains du Sagittaire pour tomber bien à plat sur le sol dallé, le claquement du métal contre la pierre se répercutant entre les murs dépourvus de tout ornement.

« Tu es _vraiment_ un imbécile. Tu… »

Debout devant le Gémeau, Aiolos tendit une main vers la joue blessée, ses doigts effleurant les agrafes auxquelles perlaient de menues gouttes de sang :

« Tu n’as donc rien compris ? – un rictus déforma brièvement la bouche du Sagittaire, tandis que l’ombre ramenée des Enfers ternissait une fois de plus l’azur de ses yeux – Oui, on m’a rendu _une_ existence après treize années durant lesquelles j’en ai oublié jusqu’à la définition. Oui, on m’a ramené dans _un_ monde qui n’est pas celui auquel j’ai été condamné. Oui, on m’a dit d’y _vivre_. Mais pour qui ? Moi ? Qui suis resté mort à mes rêves pendant si longtemps ? J’ai tout perdu. Du moins… »

Les doigts d’Aiolos se resserrèrent en un poing, qui retomba à son côté, comme il baissait la tête :

« Je l’ai cru jusqu’au moment où je t’ai vu. Toi.

— Moi qui t’ai tué, murmura Saga.

— Toi que j’ai aimé. »

Aiolos avait répondu sur le même ton, dans un même souffle qui se suspendit alors que son poing s’ouvrait et qu’il tombait à genoux devant le Gémeau au regard agrandi :

« Alors que peut-elle bien valoir, cette vie, si pour me la garder, tu perdais la tienne ? »

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chercher l'aube](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675193) by [LilyLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/pseuds/LilyLight)




End file.
